Ecstacy Nightmare
by Shadowalchemist1218
Summary: The age of 18 is never easy...But for Misao Shindo it's a nightmare. By accident of visiting a new bar she comes into contact with a drug that will change her life forever. And her only help is that of a writer with a rough attitude.Eiri Yuki OCFor all ch
1. Chapter 1

Ecstasy

Moochy:This story is written by Shadowalchemist1218 and one of her friends who shares the same account!

Shadow1218:The lemons will be written by Moochy!

Chapter one New Guy

Rainy days, cold nights, a never ending dream. Walking down the street in silance wasn't uncommon for 18 yr old Misao Shindo. Her long silver hair was platted and she was wearing gothic clothing. Her golden eyes held no emotion as she headed to her usuall bar to meet her brother Shuichi. Shuichi is in the slowly rising band 'Bad Luck' along with his friend Hiro. Shuichi has short pink hair, cut in the style of the lead singer in Niddle Grasper (SP?) and dark lavender colored eyes.

Meeting at the bar was very common now that Bad Luck had a contaract with a reacord company. As Miaso walked into the bar she saw Shuichi talking to Hiro at the bar. She walked over and hugged her brother from behined. " Hey bro, whats up? " She asked. Shuichi turned to look at his younger sister . " Oh, hey Miaso I didn't know you were here yet. Me and Hiro were just talking about our new song called ''Bloody Tears and Bloody Knives'' Miaso smiled at her brother and punched him playfully in the arm. " Leave it to you to come up with a gory title." Hiro who was 19 and had shoulder blade leagth brown hair and chocolate colored eyes wearing a motorcycle jacket and jeans smiled at her and she smiled back. Miaso looked over at a coroner table and where a tall blonde haired guy was sitting typing on his laptop. He was wearing black slacks, and a teel colored button up, long sleeved shirt and an earing in one ear. Miaso couldn't help but stare at him because he was so hot. (A/N: He really is hot just look at pics of him at ask under the name Eiri Yuki/anime)

------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadowalchemist1218:Well thats all for now


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I don't own Gravitation but I do own Miaso

Chapter 2- Meeting the Writer

As Miaso made her way over to the table were the guy was sitting she politely bowed and asked to join him. " Hi is it okay for me to join you?'' The guy looked up at her with amber eyes. " What the hell for?'' He said coldly. Miaso smiled at him. " Well you look lonely and I just thought you might like some company.'' She said.The guy closed his laptop and glared at her. Miaso not taking a hint sat down across from him. " So what are you working on? " She asked.

The guy looked at her seriously. " Are you a virgin? '' Miaso turned 40 shades of red. " Well yeah but what does that have to do with anything! " The guy stood up and began to walk away. But Miaso stood up and grabbed his arm. " Hey I'm talking to you!"

The guy turned and whispered into her ear. " A sweet _Virgin _wouldn't know what she was reading…" Miaso looked at him anxiously. "At least tell me your name!…" She pleaded. He looked over his shoulder before he left and said two things. "Eiri Yuki…."

2 b continued

Shadow- I will write more after I get 3 reviews.

Moochy: I WILL WRITE THE LEMON! BWHAHAHA! 

Shadow- Yes we know Moochy…By the way Sunaka if you read this plz call me as soon as you do to tell me what you think. And gomen the chappies are so short I can only write at school. Gomen!

Moochy: By the way Sunaka Sessy-kun is mine not yours!

Shadow: Moochy don't start a fight….Sunaka knows more about Sesshoumaru than you do anyways.

Moochy: Does NOT! cries

Shadow: Does to and she is also a wind sorceress if I'm not mistaken. While you are nothing more of a wolf wannabe.

Moochy: Fine I guess I will take Eiri Yuki…sinkers

Shadow: As if….He wouldn't even take a first glance at you…stick to the wolf wannabe Koga.

Moochy: He's not a wannabe! growls

Shadow: Yes he is, even if he wasn't he couldn't

Fight his way out of a paper bag!

Moochy: Leave my Kogawoga alone!

Shadow: What? You gave him a nickname?

Moochy: Yup! And he likes it!

Shadow: HAHAHAHAHA!

Moochy: What is so funny?

Shadow: You nicknamed that flea bitten wolf!

Moochy: So what?

Shadow: Never mind…Well g2g! Adios! Till next time!


End file.
